The primary problem associated with location-based services is the lack of an open and interoperable architecture for the collection, storage, and presentation of location data on a per mobile station basis. The problem can be decomposed into five specific problem areas. The first problem area is the service problem, where there exists no standard means for the service logic to trigger the network to collect call-related RF data and location determination equipment (LDE) to collect location-related RF data. The second problem area is the radio problem, where there exists no defined standard which allows a base station subsystem (BSS) and an LDE to share call-related RF data. The third problem area is the network problem, where there exists no defined standard which allows all types of data (call-related RF data, location-related RF data, service-related data, etc.) associated with location services to be transported and presented to different network elements which need to access them. The fourth problem area is the synchronization problem, which manifests itself due to the dynamic nature of the mobile communication system (call handoff and termination are examples of dynamic events). The synchronization problems prevent the service logic from correlating data and events for a specific mobile station within the communication system, which itself may result in a false location determination of the mobile station. Finally, the fifth problem area is the mobility management problem, where there exists no standard means for the trigger, collection, and transfer of call-related data as the mobile station being located is handed-over between network elements.
Thus, a need exists for a method and system to provide location information of a mobile station which overcomes the above deficiencies.